M and Froakie's Kalos Adventure
by charizardlover11
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. ANY POKEMON CHARACTERS, TOWNS, OR ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES THE WORKS OF FICTIONS THAT I HAVE THOUGHT UP ARE OWNED BY POKEMON. I WILL TAKE DOWN WHATEVER THEY WANT ME TOO. This is my first story. I hope you like it!
1. A NEW Beginning!

The story follows 13 year old M as he follows his own pokemon journey. Little does M know, he and his froakie are destined for greatness.

"Hey!" laughed M as his froakie jumped on his head and made a frubbles mustache on his face.

"You too are like brothers, you know," said M's mom.

"Hey, we are not! I am definitely his master!" Protested M as his froakie mimicked his actions in the background.

"Ha ha ha!" his mom laughed.

"You better get going or your going to change your mind about leaving, not that I wouldn't mind if you did decide to stay here and live with me instead of going on your journey," M's mom added.

"Oh! You're right!" exclaimed M as he jumped off of the couch and grabbed his bag.

"Come on Froakie!" M yelled and Froakie hopped on to his head and they headed out the door.

"Bye Sweetie!" shouted his mom as she watched him leave her.

"Bye Mom, I'll check back with you in a week!" he yelled back as he walked down the porch.

M walked down his porch and left his little home, froakie in tow.

"Let's go Froake! We'll challenge the Kalos league, and win!" M shouted enthusiastically.

"Furrrroak" Froakie agreed.

… To be continued


	2. A Scuffle with Scatterbug!

Recap:

Ch. 1- Meet M and his froakie as they leave on their Kalos journey.

Ch. 2- M and Froakie's first battle.

M walked down the path to Aquacorde town when suddenly, a shadowy figure leapt out of the bush and attacked him!

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed M as the little critter rapidly bit his arm.

"AAAAHHHH! Froakie! Use tackle!" M frantically commanded Froakie as the Pokémon leapt onto the ground.

Froakie launched itself full force towards the little bug Pokémon, knocking it into the air and onto the ground, where it remained stunned. M whipped out his Pokédex and scanned the little buggy.

"Scatterbug, a small, bug type pokemon" M's Pokédex told him.

"Hmmm… Let's try out our battling skills, huh Froakie?" M asked his partner.

"Furrroak, Froak Froakie!" Froakie enthusiastically agreed.

"Alright, Froakie, leap back and use water gun!" M commanded.

Froakie jumped backwards as the Scatterbug slammed its head on the ground where Froakie used to be. Froakie puffed its cheeks out and squeezed them together, producing a stream of water that soaked the opposing Pokémon, pushing it backwards. When the little Scatterbug became visible again, it was unmoving, out cold.

"Good job!" M complimented Froakie,"You destroyed that thing"

"Froakie, Froak Froakie Froakie"

"Alright now let's go," said M.

…


	3. Froakie to Frogadier!

Recap:

Ch. 1- Meet M and his froakie as they leave on their Kalos journey.

Ch. 2- M and Froakie's first battle.

Ch. 3- M visits Aquacorde town and is challenged by another trainer, making Froakie evolve.

"This is it! Aquacorde town! We're finally here, huh Froakie," M said.

M and Froakie walked toward the descending steps, leading down to the shopping Plaza.

"Hey!" said an unidentified voice, "Stop, I challenge you to a battle!"

The voice stepped out from the shadows, a young boy, about the age of 10, with sandy blonde hair, and bright red eyes.

"I want you to fight me, I will beat you with my amazing fletchling!" Said the little kid.

"Hey, alright, I'll fight you," responded M hastily.

"Alright, then… GO FREDDY!" shouted the child.

A small Fletchling popped out of the pokéball and flew around the fountain once before returning to the ground at its trainer's feet.

"Come on Froakie, let's show this kid what's what!" Shouted M as Froakie hopped to the ground and gave an affirmative growl.

"Quick, Fletchling, use aerial ace!" the child yelled and the fletchling flew into the air and sped towards Froakie with astonishing speed.

"Froakie quick, dodge it and use pound!" M commanded.

Froakie leapt backwards, but the Fletchling's wings glowed white and it adjusted itself to slam into Froakie, knocking him to the ground.

"Froakie!" yelled M.

Froakie shook it's head and got up.

"Great! Now jump up and use quick attack!" M deftly commanded.

"counter with a Peck" yelled the little kid.

The flying Pokémon zoomed towards Froakie, but he jumped up and over it, before turning around and showering itself with energy, Froakie sped to the small Fletchling, slamming into it and winning the battle.

"H-h-How didid I l-lo-LOSE!? The small child burst into tears and ran away screaming.

"Awww- hey?! What's happening Froakie?!" M exclaimed as a burst of bright light surrounded froakie and grew larger and larger.

"wha-WHAT?! YOU'RE EVOLVING ALREADY?!" M shouted with joy and excitement when Froakie, or Frogadier's, as it now was, new form emerged.

"Froga-FrogaDIER!" Frogadier chanted as it bounced around in it's new body.

"Well, now that you're all evolved and all- we can make it through Santalune Forest! And onto Santalune Gym!

…To be continued


	4. The Pansage Pillaging!

Recap:

Ch. 1- Meet M and his froakie as they leave on their Kalos journey.

Ch. 2- M and Froakie's first battle.

Ch. 3- M visits Aquacorde town and is challenged by another trainer, making Froakie evolve.

Ch. 4- M and Frogadier trek into Santalune Forest, but get attacked and have their stuff stolen.

"Alright Frogadier!" M shouted, "We're finally here! This is Santalune Forest, home to all sorts of interesting Pokémon!"

M and Frogadier walked through the shadowy gate, finding themselves in a plethora of foliage and grass.

"Hmmm. This could be dangerous, Frogadier. Maybe we should turn back-" M started to say, but he was cut off by a multitude of furry limbs, grabbing at his pack and taking his hat.

"Hey! That's mine!" M yelled.

The little creatures slowly backed away, backpack and hat in hand.

"What are these things?" M wondered.

"Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear," his Pokédex responded from inside his captive pack.

"Alright, from the looks of it you guys are fire, water, and grass types," M speculated.

"Well, let's take out the fire one first," M decided, nodding towards the Pansear.

"Frogadier, hit it with a water pulse!" M commanded.

Frogadier leaped into the air twirling around and shooting a pulsating ball of water at the little Pokémon, blasting it off of the ground and knocking it out. Outraged, the Pansage ran up and outstretched two vines from the tuft on its head, whipping towards Frogadier.

"Frogadier, watch out!" M warned him.

It was too late, and the vines slammed into Frogadier, knocking him backwards.

"Frogadier!" M exclaimed. M ran over to Frogadier and held him.

"Are you okay?" M asked.

"Frog, Froga Frogadier!" Frogadier sleepily responded.

M turned to look at the Pokémon, but they were gone, and so was his backpack.

"Alrighty, let's get this over with," M grumbled and they ventured forward.

To be continued…


End file.
